


Blues Roses

by Mydolly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Meg, Top Castiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydolly/pseuds/Mydolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>puedes estar acabado y sentirte una miseria, pero La vida puede guardarnos las más grandes sorpresas solo debemos tener un poquito de fé en que de algún modo todo lo malo acabará y la luz volverá abrillar a nuestro favor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dos Finales alternativos uno sin smut y el otro con smut pueden decir con cual quedarse ;3.</p>
<p>los personajes no me pertenecen/ solo la idea que se narra en este fic.</p>
<p>(sin betiar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues Roses

Los dioses dieron un don al mundo. Los seres humanos en que ambos hombre como mujer dieran a luz a hijos (los llamaron Omegas), pero los sere humanos abusaron de este don aprovechándose de los Omegas, abusando de ellos y hasta vendiendolos como ganado. Los dioses enfurecieron y castigaron a la tierra por muchos años de hambruna y sequía, casi el mundo se extinguió, pero los nuevos herederos de los cielos se apiadaron del mundo y devolvieron la prosperidad y la fertilidad al mundo con una sola condición: "cada vez que un omega macho y hembra nazca en una familia este deberá ser enviado a un convento para formarse y ser protegido e inculcado en el credo de los dioses, hasta que un Alpha desee acoplarse con tal Omega, y dar ofrendas al dios de ese lugar".

Los Omega macho eran hermosos y delicados, eran una envida en las hembras Omegas ya que ellos eran más codiciados que cualquier Omega mujer en los reinos.

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

Dean se presentó como Omega a la edad de 16 años y él fue enviado a uno de los conventos donde se adoraba al dios de la serenidad, sabiduría y comprensión; el dios Castiel.

Dean no era igual que los demás omegas era muy distinto desde su nacimiento. Los Omegas eran de piel clara y sin manchas o lunares, eran de piel limpia, él no, su piel era un poco bronseada y con pecas acaneladas. Los de más Omegas eran de estatura promedio de 60', él no, su estatura era 70'. Los demás Omegas se veían delicados manos pies hombros, él no, sus palmas eran grandes, pero era delicado de manos, su espalda era ancha (aun a pesar de eso la sacerdotisa le dijo que él era de imagen hermosa por igual aún a pesar de sus diferencia). La voz de los demás Omegas era delicada y suave, la de él no, su voz era más masculina que la de los otros y todo lo mencionado anteriormente lo perjudicó durante mucho tiempo ya que ningun Alpha queria acoplarse con un omega que tuviera esas características tan dominantes (el era el objetivo de Burlas y maltratos e insultos por parte de otros Alfas que venían a buscar un delicado Omega) y (él era el objetivo de maltratos y burlas por los demás omegas).

El fue acojido en a quel convento después de haber perdido a sus pares en un incendio y fue separado de su hermano pequeño cuando Dean se presentó como Omega... su hermano fue llevado a otro convento en otro reino donde estaría seguro, la sacerdotisa que arreglaba los cultos al dios Castiel en ese lugar lo recibió muy alegremente y lo entrenó para ser su ayudante.

Abian Omegas que habían sido enviados a un lugar llamado "house hell o house black" ese lugar era un prostíbulo de Omegas. (aún a pesar de a quel acuerdo, habian humanos horribles que desobedecieron y hacían estos viles actos). Para los viajeros y pobladores Alfas que andaban en sus rutinas y eran capaces de pagar mucho dinero por un buen tiempo de placer con ellos, eso era para los Omegas de 18 años; esa era la mayoría de edad para todos los Omega y el destino para aquellos que jamás había sido reclamado por su compañero Alfa. (Un destino horrible), eso era muy raro que pasar, por que siempre había un compañero para cada Omega. No para Dean, el rubio cunpliria los 18 años el día en que celebraba el tiempo de fertilidad era donde los Alfas iba a reclamar a sus Omegas y brindar tributos al dios del lugar... Pero Dean sabía que nadie iba a reclamar a un Omega manchado, un poco más masculino y tan asqueroso como él.

Sus compañeros Omegas siempre se burlaban, lo golpeaban, le tiraban agua susia; mientras el se bañaba, le cortaban sus ropas largas blancas de lino, le recordaban lo poco afortunado y feo que era, sempre todos los días era lo mismo, pero él no lloraba, ni se quejaba; no él se refugiaba hincado al lado de su cama y oraba con un rosario entre sus dedos a su dios Castiel pidiendo: por el bienestar de sus compañeros, la salud por su hermano pequeño y la bendición por la sacerdotisa que era como una madre para él y le daba gracias por cada día... Solo pedía algo para él... Soñar con un único sueño: el lugar donde se encontraba entre hermosas sábanas azules de seda fina, donde se sentía seguro entre los brazos de... De esa persona. <Él nunca sabía quién era aquel Alfa que lo abrazaba entre sus sueños que lo hacía sentir seguro y amado>.

Su dios era su refugio y su fuerza él amaba a su dios Castiel, sabía que con él podía hablar sin ser juzgado o maltratado, era el dios de todo Omega. El dios solo había sido visto por la sacerdotisa Meg; una tan sola vez entre un culto que celebró entre las montañas, Dean siempre le preguntaba: "¿cómo era el dios?", pero ella siempre le respondía con la misma

\--el es hermos--

Cierto lo era, pero él quería saber sus características... Ella solo sonreía con amor hacia el rubio, pero nunca respondía a la curiosidad del otro.

Un día en la fiesta de intercambio de regalos entre los omegas. (Navidad, en el que él fue excluido y abandonado en la soledad de su cuarto) esa Navidad fue diferente para él. Ya era el atardecer y la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, el rubio solo escuchaba la celebraciones desde la soledad de su cuarto mientras mira la hermosa puesta de sol y entonces lo vio... A lo lejos una hermosa rosa azul que caía desde lo más alto entre las nubes (él nunca supo cómo se fijó en esa insignificante rosa)... Salió por la ventana de su habitación, corrió hacia las praderas y allí la encontró tirada entre la hierba, intacta de cualquier daño, la tomó entre sus dedos, la olfateo y...

Su aroma era exquisito, embriagante era como el olor que emanaba entre sus sueños: rocío, pureza y chocolate. Era extraño que una tan sola rosa de un color particularmente raro hubiera olido de esa forma, pero poco importaba... El era feliz con eso que era tan insignificante; pero él era feliz (esto era su regalo de Navidad) Regreso de nuevo a su habitación y colocó la rosa en un pequeño jarrón de porcelana, y la admiro con felicidad todo el día y agradeció a su dios Castiel por que quiza alguien le había dado un bonito detalle este día tan especial para él.

Dean tenía miedo, mucho miedo... Esta vez sus compañeros Omegas se había pasado de la raya. Le ensuciaron su túnicas blancas de lino con lodo y a él lo habían arrojado al pozo que estaba lejos del convento, estuvo mucho tiempo flotando en el agua fría... Gritó por ayuda hasta que su garganta le dolía, nadie venía; ni le escuchaba y eso lo aterrorizaba ya que la oscuridad de la noche empezaba a emerger. Entre temblores sacó su mojado y gastado rosario y oro a Castiel; que sí ese día era el de su muerte que por favor lo acogiese con amor en su reino... No lloro y perdonó a sus agresores; no les culpaba quizá ellos tenían razón y el pertenecía a la basura por su aspecto horrible. Oyó unos pasos afuera del pozo, alzó la cabeza y vio a la sacerdotisa Meg que lo miraba con aflicción y tristeza. Le arrojó una cuerda al joven para que este saliera de aquele frío y musgoso pozo.

Meg lo abrazo al no más él salió de a quel agujero y lo llevó rápidamente de vuelta al convento donde lo seco con toallas gruesas, además de ponerle nueva ropa caliente para que el frío no lo enfermase, al siguiente día la mujer le preguntó -¿quiénes habían sido sus agresores?-, él nunca le respondió... solo él sabía que se merecía ese trato por ser un Omega poco unsal y feo.

\--No vi sus rostros-- mintio.

\--Mientes-- replicó la mujer.

\--Estoy bien Meg, eso es lo que importa ¿no?-- contestó con un amago de tristeza en su voz y su mirada cayó al suelo, no era capaz de mirar a su maestra a los ojos.

\--Dean, porfavor... Yo se que es duro y estás aguantando todo esto... Déjame ayudarte porfavor-- respiro hondo al no sacar ninguna información por parte del muchacho --se que nunca crees en mi palabras, pero se que muy pronto todo sera algo maravilloso para ti, solo espera y verás ten fé mi niño. Solo espera que llegue la primavera... -- Rio dulcemente al otro, mientras levantaba la barbilla del rubio para que la viera a los ojos --pronto estarás con tu verdadero compañero y valdrá la pena la espera te lo prometo-- sonrió al joven.

Dean no creyó en esas palabras quien amaria aun omega como él, él no era como los demás, él era una...

\--("aberración")-- se dijo asi mismo mentalmente.

El invierno pasó y el miedo aser echado del convento crecía aún más... tenía miedo ese día cumplia 18 años (ya no tenía derecho a estar dependiendo del convento o de la sacerdotisa. Debía salir del lugar y hacer su propio camino) esa era la regla, hoy también era el culto y la celebración de la fertilidad donde los grandes dioses se reunían en lo alto para bendecir la tierra.

Para Dean hoy era una tragedia, hoy sería echado del único lugar que llamaba casa.

Fue temprano por la mañana y aprovechó que sus de mas compañeros Omegas dormían para darse un tranquilo baño sin estar aguantando los insultos de los otros hacia él, él temblaba en la ducha, él quería llorar, él quería... ¿qué?... ¿Qué alguien lo ayudara?... Terminó su ducha y caminó hacia su dormitorio. Escucho como sus compañero Omegas chillaban de moción por ese día, ya que hoy estrenarian sus vestidos que los representarian como vírgenes y como puros Omegas; sus cabezas serian adornadas con resplandecientes diademas doradas que adornaban para que así el Alfa los viese como una joya deseable para cuidar y amar. Alguno lo vieron y sonrieron en forma de burlona y no se hicieron esperar para insultar lo antabien para repudiar lo como siempre lo hacían cada día, ignorando los demás; él entró a su habitación.

Se secó el cabello, la piel y se despojó de sus vestido de dormir. Según él había entendió por la noche la sacerdotisa había colocado en cada armario un vestido para cada Omega y ese seria con el cual se presentaría a su Alfa. El rubio fue a su armario y allí vio un hermoso vestido deseda, largo, blanco y liso. Sus adornos eran azules del borde y las piedras preciosas Jade azuladas que adornaban la gargantilla de unión del vestido; era simplemente hermo. (¿Acaso todos los vestidos serian así?). Había una cajita aparte con más adornos y joyería para que las pusiese y aun lado estaba la almohadilla donde debería estar la diadema dorada, pero esta era simplemente otra cosa, no era una diadema, era un collar a la cabeza con un jade que adornaba su frente y este iba adornado con mas pequeñas piedrecillas de otro colores azulados con oro.

Se puso todo el conjunto y simplemente nose reconoció así mismo delante de a quel espejo. Sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo; recordó que hoy sería echado de este lugar y sintió como el estomago se le revolvió en un amago de dolor. Respiro hondo para darse un poquito de valor, tomó el gastados rosario en sus manos. Lo beso y se abrió camino a través de la puerta para dirigirse al pasillo.

Lo que vio le desconcertó, los demas Omegas no vestian igual que él, no sus vestimentas eran: un vestido blanco de lino y lo único que les dornaba era la diadema dorada que les rodeaba la cabeza, -¿acaso esta era la vestimenta para ser echado del lugar?- se preguntó, ¿acaso lo avergonzarían delante de todo el culto, sólo por ser una aberración?. Su estómago se volvió en un nudo aún más fuerte y apretó con más intensidad y miedo el rosario... los demás lo vieron con mala cara y algunos hasta casi le escupieron, solo por la diferencia de sus ropas. Todos caminaron en una fila hasta la tarima principal donde se presentarán a los Alfas, el culto sería primero y luego serían dadas las ofrendas para reclamar a sus omegas.

Estaban ya por lo último del culto y Dean temblaba, sus ojos ardían por aguantar las lágrimas, el miedo le invadía todo su ser de solo pensar que sería echado y dejado a su suerte afuera en el mundo detrás de estas paredes. La hora de las ofrendas llegaron y cada Omega estaba empezando a ser tomado por su Alfa, Dean se estaba que dando sólo en a queya tarima; ya pocos eran los que quedaban con él. El nudo en su garganta estalló y por primera vez una lágrima rebelde se dejó caer por su mejilla; el miedo que le invadía le apretujo el alma de dolor, oyó como algunos de los Omegas tomados por sus Alfas, se burlaban de él y eso lo puso aún más nervioso y dolido. Pensó en que tal vez; ya que era una desgracia nadie le daría un refugio cuando él fuese echado, tal vez el mismo se arrastraría a house black, y así al menos con su cuerpo conseguir algo de comida para sobrevivir. Solo la idea de bender su cuerpo a otros Alfas: (que solo eran calenturas y queriendo a dudar en agujero húmedos, él sabía que a ellos no les importaría que el Omega fuese repulsivo y que solo quieren saciar sus inflados nudos). Solo de pensarlo le daba repulsión y miedo, las lágrimas bajaron aún más con ese pensamiento.

El cielo se oscureció y con un enorme relámpago se oyó: un enorme gruñido que provenía desde lo alto entre las nubes. La sacerdotisa paro por un minuto el llamamiento de las ofrendas y alzó la vista con preocupación. Pero todo volvió a la calma en unos pocos minutos, los demás Omegas y Alfas murmuraban, otras estaban más ocupados en burlarse del tembloroso Omega que estaba quedándose solo en el altar.

Ahora era oficial Dean era el único Omega que quedaba en la tarima, lloró más amargamente y sus pensamientos rogaban por ayuda apretando el rosario entre su mano. Esta Vez pensó en lo peor. Pensó y hasta se imaginó ser tocado por un asqueroso Alfa viejo y gordo que no le importaría que él fuese virgen, que lo tomaría de igual modo hasta hacerlo sangrar y sus gritos de dolor serían confundidos con el de la lujuria; ya que nadie le importaría su dolor.

El cielo se oscureció aún más profundo acompañado por un gruñido que se volvió un rugido de fuerzas estridentes de ira, combinado con rayos y relámpagos que rodeaban el convento, el viento sopló con fuerza abriendo las enormes puertas principales de la iglesia; azotándose contra las paredes del lugar, y una intensa luz se reflejó ante los ojos de los demás fieles, haciéndolo insoportables para los ojos humanos, las velas se pagaron de una sola vez y se escucho un zumbido agudo que asistió con fuerzas los oídos de los presentes, reventó los jarrones y las ventanas enormes del lugar. Todos se retorcía en sus lugares y hasta Dean había caído hincado en el suelo del intenso dolor en sus oídos, apretó los labios y dientes, cerró los ojos muy fuerte

Y cuando pensó que le sangrarian los oídos... Todo volvió a la calma, aún sentía un lebe zumbido que le molestaba pero no era intenso era residuo de todo a lo que pasó anteriormente, se tomo la libertad de bajar los brazos y abrir poco a poco los ojos; ya que aquella luz lo había mortificado, enfocó su vison y observó como los demás aún estaban en modo fetal en sus lugares y al devolver la mirada hacia el frente...

Ahí ante sus ojos se encontraba un un hombre, no hombre, Alfa. Eso era de principio a fin, lo declaraba el aroma penetrante que emanaba de a quel Hombre, y (por una vez en la vida Dean se estremeció, antes él no había luchado por el favor de un Alfa y esta vez era diferente él quería que este Alfa lo reconociese "pero con qué fin" nadie se acercará a un asqueroso Omega como él, nadie iría en favor a él). Se restregó aún más los ojos para enfocar mejor la vista y así aclarar que no estaba soñando (nunca admitirá que se pellizco el brazo... por si las dudas), pero no, no estaba soñando a quel hermoso hombre aún estaba frente a la entrada del convento, su sorpresa fue ver la vestimenta del Alfa, era alto robusto, fuerte y... hermoso. Bestia una túnica blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas, un hermoso cinto azul le rodeaba la cadera, calzaba sandalias doradas y fajas azules que colgaban desde el hombro al cinturón y de la cadera hasta el suelo, con una armadura dorada alpecho y hombros, ornamentos de oro le adornaban por igual y un alo le rodeaba la cabeza. Y un par de orbes azules imposiblemente inhumanos eran sus ojos; el azul más bello... Era simplemente hermoso e impresionante.

Y hay Dios... miraban a... a ¡Dean!, estaban fijos en el Omega... en un intento de aclaración mental volteo hacia su maestra y vio como la sacerdotisa estaba en una postura de adoración incada, el rostro al suelo. entendió instantáneamente que frente a él estaba no era cualquier Alfa y eso le susto. Quiso imitarla, pero tanto era su perplejo que no podía mover el cuerpo, la única acción fue apretar el rosario y agachar la cabeza en señal de sumisión, tal vez este hombre venía acabar con su miseria.

El Alfa emprendió su camino al pulpito y ignoró totalmente a la sacerdotisa; yendo específicamente hacia el rubio que levantó por un momento la mirada... solo para ver cómo el hombre estaba frente a él.

\--Dean-- hablo.

Si talvez este Alfa venía a terminar con su vida; ya se liberaría al mundo de un asqueroso Omega como él.

\--Dean--

Y... ¡oh! qué voz, nunca había escuchado una voz tan profunda y varonil como esa. Pensó... y dijo su nombre, todo su ser y su Omega interno se estremecieron al escucharlo.

\--Dean, no-- dijo de nuevo con un claro amago de enojo y tristeza en su voz, la voz del Alfa simplemente era hermosa, Dean terminaba este pensamiento cuando el otro dijo --gracias-- (Dean nunca supo porque) el mayor le regaló una cálida sonrisa su voz se suavizó, era gratificante a los oídos del omega. El rubio bajó la mirada de nuevo no podía sostener la mira de aquella hermosa criatura.

El dios se inclinó a la altura del muchacho, solo para colocar su mano debajo de barbilla del otro, para que este levantase la mirada. Los orbes verdes de Dean se encontraron con un par de intensos ojos azules que lo observaban fijamente.

\--No temas. No es mi intención hacerte daño, no vengo a causar ningún dolor o castigo . Yo estoy aquí para hacer lo contrario, para finalmente darte el gozo y la felicidad que te mereces, mi hermosa y adorado Dean-- mientras habla, su mano se desliza desde la barbilla del rubio hasta posarse sobre la mejilla rosadas del ajeno, su to que es cálido, él siente la necesidad de querer más de esa lebe caricia... Llámenlo codiciosos y hambrientos y tonto como es él, pero Dean se apoyó en aquella mano, sin querer un pequeño ronroneo se formó del fondo de su garganta debido aquella lebe toque.

Dean se asustó por haber emitido a quel sonido no quería que el Alfa lo detestara, pero en vez de empujar lejos de Dean aquella mano por haberse atrevido a tal cosa, la sonrisa de la Alfa creció aún más amplia y con más amabilidad y pureza acarició con el pulgar la fea piel pecosa de la cara del joven. Por un momento, Dean, quiere permanecer para siempre de este modo.

Han pasado años desde que alguien le ha tocado sin intención de dañarle.

\--Y pienso seguir haciéndolo-- dijo con suavidad --he venido a llevarte como mi compañero, he venido hacerte mío--

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron por completo ante la mención de a quellas palabras "como mi compañero" esto hizo que su corazón golpeará aún más contra su pecho.

\--Quiero llevarte conmigo, para que puedas ver sobre estas tierras desde tu trono, el que está justo a mi lado-- acaricio la mejilla del joven con más cariño

Por un terrible momento de esperanza, Dean le cree. Sin pensar mucho en esas palabras, no más allá del hecho de que el Alfa lo a elegido a él, si a él entre millones de perfectos Omegas, pero ¿porque?...dean lo osserva perplejo. ¿porque lo toca con sus manos suaves? ni siquiera se atreven a considerar a creer cualquier cosa de lo que este Alfa acaba de decirle con su voz amable y cariñosa.

Dean respira y exhala con fuerza porque sabe qué lo que dirá será una pecado y atrevimiento para su deidad y su voz titubea y tiembla --C... Castiel-- dice él, porque él sabe y de algún modo su corazón reconocen al Alfa. Él no sabe la razón de ello, pero él reconoce el aura amorosa de a quien oró a todos esos años. --Yo... ¿por... qué... yo?, Yo... tú puedes... ¿Tú puedes ver lo que soy?--, murmuró con amargura, bajando la mirada para demostrar qué es lo que él está hablando.

su cuerpo es vergonzoso; al igual la piel de su cara y ¿porque Castiel quería a alguien como él? ya deberían haber visto suficiente como para escupirle y maldecirle.

\--Sí-- Castiel respondió, y si Dean no lo conociera mejor pensaría que sas palabras confirman sus pensamientos más horroroso de ser liquidado por su dios.

\--Eres hermoso mi Dean--

¿Que...?...

\--Eres como las rosas de mi jardín bellas en su explendor-- confirma Castiel y Dean siente gran vergüenza y terror cuando lamano del dios pasó por la mejilla con una reverencia que debe de ser reservado solo para un rey.

"Yo... que..." tartamudeo el Omega y entiende, entonces él quiere llorar, escapar de aquí, gritar y por fin desahogarse de su dolor porque esto simplemente no puede estarle pasando a él. Tal vez él es un insulto a su dios y que su mismo dios decidió descender, solo para burlarse de él. Porque no puede ser posible que alguien tan hermoso como Castiel le considere más que solo para burlarse y...

\--No-- Castiel dice bruscamente, y él suspira cuando Dean se estremece ante eso --Dean-- él procede hablar con voz suave y calmada para el oído de su Omega. --tú has confiado en mí para escuche tus oraciones y me has pedido bendecir todos los de este lugar, a pesar de lo que estos otros mortales te han hecho. Tú los has bendecido y por si fuera poco amado en tus oraciones, y sólo yo sabría que todo lo que has pedido es solo la verdad de lo que tu alma y corazón desean para tu prójimo, ¿cómo podrías tú mi pequeño creer de manera diferente ahora?-- Él no suena enojado o perturbado, pero cómo podría creer en eso, acaso Castiel no miraba su cuerpo desagradable ante los ojos de los demás, acaso no miraba sus horribles manchas.

Dean resopla en una pequeña sonrisa amarga --Solo mírame-- se señaló así mismo y dijo con amargura él su voz.

Los ojos de Castiel solamente vagan por un momento, y casi se siente como una caricia de amor cuando su mirada barre sobre las características de la cara de Dean, sus hombros desnudos salpicados en hermosas pecas y acariciados por la seda blanca fina, su cuerpo adornado con bellas piedresillas de jade verde azuladas, sus labios rosados y gruesos perfectos para ser besados un sinfín de veces, sus hermosos ojos y su perfecta nariz que las pecas adornan con perfección como estrellas en el firmamento --Lo hago-- dice la deidad en un susurro amable.

Dean quiere ocultar se; quiere huir porque quizá ya Castiel sabe que él es una aberración al ojo ajeno --Entonces seguramente debes entender--

\--Yo no puedo entender cómo una mirada de ti podría cambiar mis opiniones de solo para nada más que: cantarte himnos de amor a tus hermosos oídos y de mostrar tu belleza a los altos montes y demás reinos de la tierra, del verde de tus ojos que podrían ser confundidos con el mismísimo hermoso jade, de tu dulce aroma de la fertilidad y el olor a deliciosa manzana roja que se aferra a ti, solo deseo adornar tu perfecto cuerpo en pétalos de rosas que derramare en nuestro nido y de por último de tu alma delicada y radiante-- habló con su voz grave que hizo erizar la piel del joven.

Dean parpadeo y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, deseo desviar la mirada por una razón diferente a la anterior (vergüenza de las ministraciones de amor del Alfa mayor), pero Castiel es rápido para reaccionar: deslizó la otra mano en la mejilla de Dean, así, ahuecando toda su cara con sus cálidas y firmes manos.

El está cerca y sin embargo no lo suficientemente cerca, y Castiel debe haber oído sus pensamientos o debe haber sentido lo mismo, sonrió con dulzura al muchacho y en el momento siguiente la mano derecha se desliza hacia abajo rozando los dedos en la piel delicada de Dean solo para establecerse en la parte trasera de su cuello y tocar con dulzura, la mano izquierda en el lugar más íntimo que todo Omega tiene, allí donde la mordedura de apareamiento tendría que ser. El dios se inclinó hacia esa zona tan delicada, donde los ácidos grasos de Dean eran más fuertes, cerró los ojos y roso su nariz en la piel del muchacho, se acercó aún más hasta enterrarse por completo en a quel lugar tan íntimo.

Simplemente exquisito, manzana roja y rosas, fertilidad... y... ¡oh! Virginidad... simplemente perfecto. Dean, su esencia es lo mas bueno que puede haber.

Dean en vergüenza hizo aun la do la cabeza para darle espacio al otro, gime por lo bajo al sentir la expiración caliente del Alfa en su cuello y siente su sangre arder cuando la nariz de su dios presiona suavemente aún más contra sus glándulas, los labios del Omega se entre abren, siente como un ronroneo salen de ellos y es entonces que... (por un momento) Dean toma nota de los demás fieles, todos lo están mirándolo con una expresión de: asombro en sus rostros y la mayoría tiene las mejillas rojas, sus bocas abiertas y algunos escondidos detrás de las manos tratando de ocultar el sonrojo dever a la pareja en un momento tan íntimo y por primera vez en su vida, Dean pueden compartir sus sentimientos.

\--Tú naciste para mi, te he querido y deseado desde tu nacimiento, te he visto y me has sentido y escuchado durante años en tus sueños-- Castiel respiro cálidamente contra la piel del cuello del rubio, y los estremecimientos del Omega se hicieron notar ante el dios que dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción --Todas tus oraciones y súplicas, tus palabras honestas y deseos ocultos, y tus confesiones las he guardado como un tesoro; así como tú lo eres mi hermoso Omega. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerte, para abrazar tu delicada y bella forma de ser y darte lo que te mereces, quiero ahuyentar la oscuridad que mis propios seguidores te han traído durante mucho tiempo. Pero yo confiaba en ti y que cuidarias de ti mismo, hasta mi llegada, donde yo podría reclamarte, adorarte y contemplarte entre mis brazos-- La mano de Castiel apretó el cuello del chico, en una imitación de una mordedura de apareamiento.

Dean siente su cuerpo como responde y arder con la calidez y la necesidad de presentarse a te el Alfa, lo inundan de muchas maneras, siente que su corazón se le saldra del pecho solo con las ministraciones que su dios dice en susurros calientes a su oído; lo hace estremecer y que su piel se erize ante el toque, más el aroma penetrante del mayor. Todo eso es como un torrente de sentimientos de seguridad y adoración. -- te he esperado, tengo la necesidad de sentirte aún más serca, no me basta con esto quiero más de ti mi Dean-- la boca de Castiel contra el cuello del Omega es una sensacion caliente y electrizante. Dean siente la vergüenza de cómo su excitación despierta en su interior. Y es que cuando Castiel presiona aún más cerca y a cuna el cuerpo del joven contra su pecho; en un abrazo posesivo, como si no supiera de la excitación de otro, pero como si también lo supiese y quiere que sea solo para él mismo --he esperado y he ansiado este día, que tú finalmente tienes la mayoría de edad, y es mi momento de reclamarte como mío ¿qué medices?--

Dean está en estado de shock, quiere empujar a esta deidad lejos de sí mismo y clamar por su silencio no aguantas las burlas del otro... No quiere ser herido, no quiere creer en sus palabras. Intenta separarse del otro, pero la mano de Castiel es firme, él alfa aprieta aún más alrededor de su cintura y lo sostiene firmemente contra el calor y calidez insoportable que emana del cuerpo del dios. El Omega se esfuerza en luchar para soltarse del agarre, se queja, espero que Castiel se compadezca de él y termine sus burlas; para así solo tirarlo de una vez a la basura, y así terminar de ridiculizar a Dean por sus reacciones y su fé, pero la deidad no lo hace. Él no afloja su agarre; ni se ríe, y es sólo cuando Dean deja su lucha que Castiel habla de nuevo.

\--Me duele que tú no considere esto como una realidad. Como yo podría demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y adoro, que necesitas para creer en mis palabras, Dean, yo quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío... Dime qué más necesitas para creerme, acaso debo hacer algo para devolverte la confianza que se te fue quita por el maltrato de mis fieles, quieres que los consuma como venganza para que me creas-- Hay un gruñido que subyace en su voz, y Dean no tiene que ver para saber de los jadeos de preocupación detrás de él son de los demás que los observan, están afligidos por las palabras del dios Castiel; ya que en ellas hay ira hacia sus fieles.

\--No... Porfavor... no-- Dean jadea haciendo que la ira de Castiel disminuya un poco.

Dean mira hacia la sacerdotisa que los mirando con una sonrisa y en su rostro: se refleja la calma y el amor. quiere tranquilizarlo con ese gesto y de nuevo ella se hunde hacia abajo en su posición de adoración, no sólo ante Castiel; sino que también ante él. Todos a su alrededor miraban a la pareja que estaba en el púlpito, el Omega se encontraba en un omento íntimo que todo su rostro se reflejaba el carmesí de sus mejillas al igual que en la punta des sus orejas de solo sentir la fuerte posesividad de Castiel contra su cuerpo. Las palabras del Alphas se hunden en todo su ser... hacen que todo sea más amigable a su alrededor, haciéndolo olvidar de todo lo que le rodea. Castiel simplemente declaró a Dean que él desea ser acoplado junto a él, y que no es un reclamo hablado a la ligera, que esto es simplemente la verdad y solo la verdad, pero él ha estado esperando durante años estas palabras ¿debería de creer?. Este poderoso Alfa simplemente condenó la acción de su propio pueblo y afirmó que rechazo la humillación asi SU Omega. ¿Acaso de verdad Castiel lo a amado y esperado durante mucho tiempo?.

La mente de Dean es inundado de muchas dudas... ¿Acaso todo esto lo sabía la sacerdotisa? Y ¿por eso ella le decía que todo cambiará a algo prometedor y mejor?, a demás ella lo educó en muchos de los cultos, le enseñó la forma adecuada de vestir, andar, comer... le dio a leer librobro sobre el aprendizaje de cómo eran la deidades y sus formas de bendecir la tierra ¿Acaso todo esto fue enseñado con el propósito de formar al perfecto compañero para el dios Castiel?. Ahora entendía el trato especial que la sacerdotisa tenía con él, quizá por eso se le fue acojido en este lugar.

\--¿Cual es tu respuesta?-- Castiel habló suavemente, rozando la nariz contra la piel sensible detrás de las orejas de del muchacho, dando un ligero beso en el mismo lugar. El joven se estremeció y jadeo esto le estaba llevando al límite de su auto control.

Dean se aparta un poco, o lo intenta,pero el agarre de su Alfa es muy intenso y en un hilo de voz por no quererse escapar un gemido responde --¿Qué... quieres... decir...?-- Pregunta, y se avergüenza por lo débil que suena su voz.

\--¿Aceptas mi reclamo?-- pregunta más directamente y Los labios de Castiel vagan hacia abajo, a donde su mano descansa contra el cuello del omega, y presiona un pequeño, húmedo beso en la zona reservada para la picadura de apareamiento. --¿Me concedes el honor de ser mi compañero, mi Omega, mi complemento, la igualdad, mitodo el padre de mis futuros cachorros?--

Dean casi cae de nuevo de rodillas, todo esto lo está en brigando y fragancia del hombre lo está embriagando aún más --Yo... Yo no... entiendo, ¿por qué tú?... ahh~...--

\--Dean-- Castiel suspira, no hay decepción en sus palabras, no hay más ira hacia él solo serenidad. Aunque Dean sabe que la ira que siente su dios no es hacia él, pero aún así siente su palabras un poco ásperas --Tú naciste para ser el compañero de un dios, para ser mi complemento... solamente aquellos con un alma fuerte, pura y hermosa como la tuya son dignos de ir a nuestro lado y tú mi amado Dean eres ese Omega. Yo sé que tú no ves alcanzable o creíble este cortejo, pero creen mis palabras que tú y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos, acaso no lo reconoces por ti mismo, solo siente mi esencia, solo siente nuestra coneccion tú ere mi verdadero compañero-- Hace una pausa y retrocede lo suficiente para que dean lo mire a los ojos para que vea la honestidad de sus palabras y su rostro, la adoración en sus características. --Pero si me lo permites, voy a hacerte entender todos los días del resto de nuestra vidas, que tú eres lo más hermoso en esta tierra. Por favor, permíteme aparearme contigo, para hacerte mío. Concédeme el acceso a tu cuerpo y tu corazón y a tu ardiente alma-- esa voz tan profunda solo hacían que su cuerpo temblara aún más de exitacion asi el mayor, Castiel sonrió --te llevare al cielo y si tú estás conmigo no habrá nada que no puedas alcanzar-- Dean se aferró a las prendas de la espalda de Castiel, en un intento de dar sentido a lo que el dios le dice, se aferra aún más fuerte a él... quiere creer, quiere que esto sea verdad, él lo quiere... --te juro que tú no llegarás a lamentar al escogerme como tu compañero, te prometo que yo jamás te maltratare y te juro que te protegeré con todo mi ser, solo sentirás felicidad y placer al estar junto a mi, mi hermoso Dean-- había inconfundible verdad en las palabras de Castiel que el Omega sintió como su corazón se hinchó de amor y se derritio a la vez.

Por un momento, Dean pierde el aliento por la embriagadora esencia de SU Alfa. Se olvida de su propio nombre, y las imágenes y demonios de su pasados se muestran como algo que se va en el olvido, desaparece el miedo y la repugnancia por sí mismo se va poco a poco, olvida las burlas y las duros toques, y se hunde en el olvido y solo las dulces palabras se quedan en su pensamiento. Van a donde él no es más que la luz y el calor, y el olor de Castiel lo envuelven dejándose arrastrar por las ministraciones de amor por parte del mayor.

en tonces se da cuenta...

Él sigue sus instintos y deja que la genética le guíe por una vez en la vida. Cierra la distancia que lo separa del dios, abre los ojos e inhala profundamente la fuerte esencia del rocío, pureza y chocolate; igual que aquella rosa azul, él ya se encuentra entre los brazos de su compañero, Castiel hace a un lado la cabeza para que Dean proceda para enterrar la nariz en el cuello de la deidad. Respirando profundamente e incluso más placentero, Dean lo sabe... esto es real... su coneccion es real... finalmente puede respirar. Es con una caricia, es como un tierno beso en el cuello y las manos calientes de su Alfa acariciando su cabello. Y... con un jadeo y un suspiro por fin el omega responde a su Alfa

\--si... acepto--

Castiel sonrió y pudo respirar con alivio.

Castiel beso la frente del joven y le susurró -- ve y despídete de alguien que consideres presidio, yo no me moveré de este lugar-- Dean asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió directamente a la sacerdotisa Meg.

\--Madre-- llamo a la mujer para que esta levantara el rostro del suelo, ella acató el llamado y lo vio.

\--Hijo-- lo miró con amor y sonrió

\--Tú lo sabías, verdad-- la mujer sonrió ante las palabras del joven, pero no le contesto, se levantó y lo abrazo.

\--Te dije que toda espera tiene su recompensa y al final todo sería lo mejor para ti-- dijo en un hilo de voz al sentir las lágrimas correr por su rostro, Dean la abrazó aún más fuerte y suspiro en el olor maternal y a canela que la mujer irradiaba. --te quiero mucho hijo--

\--Yo tambien te quiero Meg-- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos --gracias por todo y adios-- Dean se separó de la mujer quien lloraba igual que el, ella lo vio a los ojos y...

\--No, hijo mío, es un hasta luego-- sonrió --pronto nos veremos, ve donde tu compañero-- señaló a Castiel.

Dean se en caminó junto a su compañero que le sonrió y cogió su mano regalándole un beso en los nudillos.

\--Me has sido fiel y servido con amor Meg, has tratado de proteger lo más bello de mi mundo-- Castiel fue junto a la sacerdotisa y vio el cuenco de la ofrenda --y este es mi ofrenda por mi Omega-- dijo despojándose del grueso collar de oro que llevaba puesto, lo coloco no el cuenco; si no en las manos de la sacerdotisa.

\--Gracias, su majestad-- dijo Meg dándole una reverencia.

\--Pronto nos volveremos a ver, y podrás ver a Dean de nuevo-- la deidad le confirmó, Meg sonrió y una lágrima de felicidad se derramó por su mejilla.

Castel volvió hacia Dean y lo tomo entre su brazos. Una luz azul rodio a todos en el lugar, era cálido y la sonrisa y seguridad absoluta en bolivia a todos sin excepción alguna regalándoles paz a cada Omega y Alfa que se encontraban en el templo, el Omega sentía la sensación cálida de su piel siendo tomada por los brazos del otro y la sensación de la mirada del Alfa viéndolo a los ojos pidiendo permiso para reconocerle, Dean se adelantó dándole la seguridad y confirmado a Castiel, Dean cerró sus ojos solo para unir sus labios presionando contra los del otro, sintiendo el tacto del mayor: era maravilloso, lleno amor suave y delicado al movimiento de sus labios. Y todo fue luz.

Fin?.

^

I

I

I

I

SI QUIERES SMUT LEE MÁS BAJITO.

I

I

I

I

V

Eres de las mias ;3.

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

Cuando el Omega abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver qué estaba en un inmenso cuarto enorme las paredes eran de mármol blanco, había columnas romanas en cada esquina, había un hermoso candelabro en el techo y ni hablar de la tapicería fina.

Dean sintió un lebe rose en sus cadera volteo el rostro y se allo frente a frente a Castiel mejor dicho se halló sentado en el regazo de la deidad sus muslos a cada lado de la cintura del mayor. El Alfa estaba sentado sobre una enorme cama revestida de hermosas sábanas azules. Castiel se acercó y le robo un pequeño beso en los labios dejando al rubio en un estado de sorpresa y curiosidad. Eso hizo sonreír al dios.

\--Eres hermos-- le susurro al unir sus frentes.

\--Dio..-- Castiel lo volvió a besar no dejándolo terminar.

\--No, no dios. Castiel llamame con mi nombre, hoy serás mío, tienes el derecho de llamarme como tú quieras mi Dean-- el Omega se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrado a oír la ministraciones y adoraciones del otro era tan extraño, pero al mismo tiempo tan placentero.

\--C... Cass- dijo bajando la mirada mientras su mejillas ardían, el mayor sonrió ante el diminutivo, una de las manos de la deidad abandonó la cadera de Dean para posarse y acunar el rostro del joven. Acrisio la mejilla con el pulgar y deslizando con suavidad la mano hasta la curvatura del cuello y la llevó a la parte trasera de este acariciando el nudo de la gargantilla que sostenía el vestido blanco del otro.

Dean se estremeció con el tacto. Las manos del otro eran grandes y calientes, y suaves al tacto de la piel caliente del Omega, Castiel deslizó la mano derecha a una de las nalgas del rubio, apretó aquel cachete con delicadeza arrancando un lebe suspiro de los labios del chico, Dean se inclinó aún más a Castiel, dirigió los brazos hacia los hombros del mayor, rodeando el cuello del Alfa para apretarse más a él.

\--C...Cass... AhAhh~-- gimió al sentir otro apretón y como el mayor masajeaba el cachete derecho del joven. Dean ya estaba lubricando y si el alfa seguia asi toda su mojado culo iba a empezar derramarse y traspasar la tela del vestido o peor iba manchar las ropas de la deidad.

\--¿Te gusta?... Oh, Dean, eres tan tentador y hueles tan bien-- Castiel respiro aún más profundo, notando la mancha de Dean -- ...Quiero verte sin esto puesto-- señaló la túnica blanca --quiero verte expuesto ante mi-- dijo con la voz más profunda y rasposa mientra besana la parte trasera de la oreja del menor --aunque podríamos dejar la gargantilla de tu cuello, brazaletes de tus muñecas y tobillos-- susurro chupando el lóbulo de la oreja del otro, arrancando un jadeo --¿qué me dices... Dean?-- el rubio sintió como más de su lubricación se derramó entre sus nalgas al sentir el aliento caliente del otro en aquella sensible parte.

\--S... Sí..-- dijo entre un gemido, mientras la mano del dios seguí jugando con un cachete de su culo, el Omega interno de Dean gritaba de felicidad y placer quería más mucho más, él quería anudar por primera vez; lo ansiaba demasiado.

\--Como desees... Amor mío-- sonrio y siguio besando aquel lóbulo carnoso de la oreja del rubio.

La mano izquierda del alfa agarró uno de los hilos del nudo desanto la parte trasera del vestido, haciendo que cayera por completo, deslizándose por el cuerpo del ojiverde hasta que reposo en la cadera del rubio. Castiel lo apartó un poco solo para ver el pecho sonrosado y abdomen expuesto ante sus ojos... Trago con grosor al ver el cuerpo de su compañero era tan... tan bello la piel bronceada y esas hermosas pecas acaneladas que se extendían en su cuerpo como las estrella en el infinito cielo y ver esos pezones rosados que gritaban por se chupados... Era solo simplemente hermos, regreso la vista a los ojos de Dean y para su sorpresa estos estaban dilatado, además estaba respirando con pesor y eso le gusto a la deidad. Dean hizo a un lado la cabeza exponiendo el cuello al Alfa en señal de sumisión, el mayor aprovechó rápidamente a enterar de vuelta la nariz en los ácidos grasos del omega, la excitación, lujuria eran tan palpables en la esencia que compara a Dean como la manzana del fruto prohibido que es tentador a la vista y gusto, los poros del rubio exponían todo el deseo que tenía, y era tan ovio; Dean jamás fue tocado del modo en que Castiel lo hacía: era tan excitante y quería más...

Castiel aprovechó al leer a quel pensamiento y con fuerza arrancó por completo el vestido de seda, Dean hago un grito de sorpresa que se oyó más un gemido de placer que de miedo. Las fuerzas de su alfa eran increíbles y eso le excitó aún más.

si, él sería reclamado este día.

Castiel miro por completo al desnudo cuerpo que estaba sentado en su regazo, Dean simplemente era la lujuria misma en carnada en un cuerpo tan joven, llevó ambas manos a los muslos del otro, deslizándose suavemente por la tibia carne que se erizaba con cada toque. Era suave muy suave y caliente, las palmas las deslizó un poco más hasta situarlas en caderas, y lugo subirlas por los costados hasta llegar alos hombros, clavícula, cuello y por último acunó el rostro del Omega.

\--Me alegro ser el primero en tocarte de este modo, eres tan bello-- Dean no puedo responder solo sentía como sus mejillas ardían en vergüenza, sus hombros y orejas también estaban rojos. La deidad se aproximo a él, uniendo sus labios al principio fue un beso efímero que ahora retomaba intensidad, el rubio luchaba para seguirle el paso y con un lebe mordisco en el labio inferior, Dean abrió la boca para sentir como la lengua de Castiel se abría paso en su boca, la lengua del Alfa exploro libremente la cavidad del otro hasta que se encontró con la lengua del ajeno, Dean sin querer la movió empezando una lucha entre ambas lenguas que muy sabido el Alfa ya había dominado, Castiel había inclinado la cabeza a un lado y había puesto la mano izquierda en la parte trasera del cuello de Dean para atraerlo más y profundizar más a que beso; que también está siendo un beso sucio, mojado y succionando la lengua del joven Omega arrancándole gemidos amortiguados por sus labios. Parte de la saliba ya se estaba escapando de entre la comisura de la boca del rubio.

El mayor bajó las manos acariciando los hombros del otro, Castiel acercó las manos a los pezones de Dean a lo que el otro gimió contra la boca del mayor todo él se retorció al tacto del Alfa. El ajeno los acarició con la punta de los dedos. Éstos respondieron alzándose erectos bajo su tacto. Pasó de nuevo las yemas sobre ellos y luego, usando el índice y el pulgar, pellizcó esa sensible zona de su anatomía profundizando un poco el agarre.

Dean siseó y su cuerpo se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Castiel abrió los ojos solo para ver que el otro los tenía cerrados disfrutando del beso. Admiro esas mejillas rosadas y esas hermosas pestañas onduladas. No quería que el chico hiciera nada que no le gustase sólo por complacerlo, pero Dean parecía estar disfrutando más que él; el alfa se alejó separando los labios del otro solo para encontrarse con un Dean aún con la boca entreabierta viéndolo con las pupilas totalmente eclipsadas y perdidos en el placer, el aro verde se había con vertido en una tenue línea, el ilo de saliva que aún unía sus bocas se rompió cayendo a la comisura de la boca del Omega deslizándose hasta la barbilla, el rubio se apegó aún más al cuerpo del otro topando su erección dura contra el abdomen bajo del mayor, Dean quería verle desnudo a él también.

Castiel no lo defraudó y lo complació despegó la mano que aún jugaba con el pezón del otro solo para chasquear los dedos y quedar totalmente desnudo ante los ojos del rubio, el Omega sintió la enorme erección del Castiel contra la suya propia, bajo la mirada y dio un grito agudo al ver semejante tamaño si eso era así de grande no se imaginaba el nudo dentro de él. Solo de imaginarlo hago un gimió de placer, los dedos que aún seguían jugando con su pezón lo pellizcó un par de veces más, hasta que comprobó que ese pequeño botón rosado se había erguido todo cuanto podía. Entonces el alfa pasó a lamerlo.

Lo acogió entre sus labios y lo chupó, succionando mientras lo apresaba entre sus dientes y apretaba como si fuera a morderle, aunque nunca llegaba a hacerlo. El omega gimió sonoramente ante el tacto de los dientes del otro.

\--nmhhgg... C...Cass... ah!--

Pasó de uno a otro sucesivamente hasta que Dean lo dejó apresado entre sus brazos sobre uno de sus pezones. El muchacho le había rodeado la cabeza mientras emitía pequeños gemidos cada vez que sentía esa lengua restregarse caliente y juguetona sobre su pezón. Movió las caderas haciendo pequeños círculos, primero para demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba, y sin querer se levantó un poco el culo haciendo que la longitud del otro se fuese a ubicar entre sus nalgas y castiel sintió la humedad caliente que mojaba su polla.

\--Te estas chorrean-- dijo entre la mentones en el pezón --eso me gusta, mójate más para mi Dean-- el rubio solo contesto con los hechos él se estaba mojando más de lo debido, su lubricación bañaba la erección del otro y esta misma ya se estaba rebosando por los muslos. Los esfínteres ya se estaban preparando para recibir a su Alfa ellos solo se había dilatado a favor del otro. Dean quería el nudo de Castiel dentro de él.

\--Cass... ahh, po... porfavor...--

Castiel gruño ante la petición del otro de pronto el omega se vio agarrado por la cintura, y sin miramientos, Castiel lo tumbó en la enorme cama de mantas de seda azuladas, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas hasta hacerse un cálido refugio entre ellas

\--Dean, ¿te gusta nuestro nido?... en esta cama quiero hacerte mío muchas veces, mi hermoso Omega-- el rubio estaba perdido en la lujuria y excitación. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza ya que lo unico que salia de su boca eran gemidos y jadeos --shh te tengo, dejame cuidar de ti-- dijo dirigiendo su boca al otro robándole otro sucio beso de lengua --mío, solo mío-- so oyó amortiguado por el beso.

El omega sabe a la deliciosa manzana frescas de los árboles, dulce es excelentemente acogedor. Mientras sus labios bailan con la cálida y húmeda boca de Dean, la deidad dirige la mano a las nalgas de Dean, él quiere asegurarse de prepararlo bien, su omega es virgen y sabe que al principio de la penetración y anudamiento le dolera un poco, Castiel abre un poco más las piernas del joven para arriba sobre sus hombros. Bajando la mano hasta el agujero de Dean y remoja su dedo con la lubricación para que este pase sin problemas en el ano. Mete el dedo corazón sin ningun problema hasta el primer falange, para, observar el rostro de Dean que en gime al sentir la intromisión de aquel dedo, siente como los esfínteres se contrae alrededor de su dedo y eso a Cass le gusta. Mete un poco más el dedo hasta tenerlo todo por completo metido en Dean, bombea el dedo una y otra vez hasta sentir que este no tiene ningún problema en el movimiento se permite meter el segundo --ha!... mhg... C... Cass-- gime --si, ha!... P...porf... porfavor...cass, nudo... Mi nudo-- ruega follandose contra los dedos del otro, el castaño esta metiendo y enredando con más rapidez los dedos en a quel mojado agujero.

\--Precioso-- gruñe. En un momento se convierten entres dedos se vuelve fácil el moverlos en aquella tierna cavidad y para el dios, Dean está más que listo para recibirlo, el Alfa comprueba por última vez para asegurarse de que el rubio está abierto y listo para su nudo. Él saca su cara del cuello del Omega para que poder mirar en su mar de verdes jades, el rubio lo mira y sonríe con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, sin apartar la sus miradas Cass saca con delicadeza los tres dedos y los lleva a su boca chupandolos --que rico, Dean sabes tan bien-- el rubio lo vio jadeo con vergüenza, los deja limpios toma su propia erección para empaparla con la lubricación del otro, la alinea contra el rosado y mojado agujero...

Dean siente la presión contra su culo y se muerde el labio inferior cuando siente que es penetrado por el alfa, duele, duele mucho. El mayor lo sabe y avanza con cuidado, poco a poco por el estrecho canal, es la sensacion más gratificante que asentido y al estar por completo dentro del otro es sencillamente como tocar el cielo, Dean se siente lleno y eso de algún modo es algo que lo hace sentir bien, la deidad no se mueve quiere que su dulce joven se acostumbre a su grosor

El rubio mueve la cadera para dar a entender que está listo para su Alfa y este lo entiende y sin ningun lamentación es más bien satisfacción... Cass empieza a mover sus caderas dando pequeñas y lentas estocadas no quiere lastimarlo, pero los gemidos de Dean no ayudan, son simplemente lascivos y exitantes para Dean el dolor y ardor poco a poco se vuelve placer después de la quinta penetración haciendo que todos lo nervios de los esfínteres manden sensaciones extraordinarias al ser tocado en su punto dulce hacen que grite de gratificación, arquea la espalda de placer que le inunda el cuerpo y cuando castiel da exactamente denuevo en su prostaga --Oh!... Ahhh!... Si... si s...ihh... a..ahí... o..otravez... Cass... mhhg has lo denovo... Me gusta... Ahh~--

Casteil obedece y arremete nuevamente contra ese punto exquisito dentro de su dulce muchacho --si..si... mas... haa...haa..mmg... más duro Cass.. Más duro si Alfa...-- agarra la erección del Omega y empieza a bombearla al igual que las penetraciones que se buen completamente descontroladas y fuertes contra su compañero, el sonido lascivo de sus pieles chocando inunda el a quel enorme y caliente cuarto.

Mío, mío, mío, mío, mío...

\--tan bueno, si... Tan mojado para mi..Tan exquisito, tan apretado... eres simplemente perfecto para mí-- le susurra en el oído del otro, moviendo aún más erráticamente la caderas y masturba más rapido el pene de Dean. El Omega ciente como su vientre se siente caliente está a punto y por primera vez de sentir la sensación más deliciosa, el Omega se corre fuertemente entre los dedos del mayor salpicando el vientre y llenando los dedos del mayor con su blanca y viscosa corrida, la deidad sonríe de ver como la satisfacción brilla en las pupilas de Dean, las contracciones del ano nose quedan atrás apretando contra la verga del Alfa, haciendo que Castiel gruña de placer al sentir esos deliciosos esfínteres se contraen, su nudo está completamente hinchado y quiere meterse en a quel agujero --si, tan rico oh, dean eres exquisito-- el omega jadea al sentir la lengua del otro con su oreja, Castiel siente como esta serca de su ansiado nudo y arremete aún más haciendo que el otro gima fuerte, allí listo para correrse y lo hace se corre con fuertes chorros de semen que arremeten en el agujero de del chico, el rubio grita el nombre del otro al sentir el caliente líquido en su interior, la deidad desliza suavemente su nudo dentro de su compañero en lo que el omega prácticamente retorció al sentir el hinchado nudo meterse dentro de él, pero anudando dentro del interior de SU Omega lanzó al Alfa en una sensación única y su mente se trasladó a la estratosfera de la dicha y el placer. Las palabras que gotean de sus labios son oraciones como él adora a su único y verdadero compañero en cada sensacion. --Eres hermoso. Eres perfecto. Tú eres fuerte. Tú eres brillante. Eres todo para mi, mi Dean--

Lágrimas de alegría caen de los ojos de su del rubio como él acepta la bondad del corazón de su amante. El Alfa desliza los labios al cuello del otro ahí en el lugar íntimo de su omega --Dean, mi amor... ¿estás listo?, quiero hacerte completamente mio, Dean, tú ¿aún quieres?-- besa la unión del cuello y el hombro, el ojiverde asiente despesa inclinado la cabeza aún más para darle espacio al otro.

\--s... si, Cass hazlo, quiero ser tuyo--

El alfa inclina la cabeza, inhalando profundamente el penetrante aroma del Omega para dar paso al hundimiento de sus incisivos. Frota su lengua contra la tierna carne, y hunde los dientes en el cuello de Dean. El omega siseó de dolor mordiendo el labio inferior apretando con los dedos la sabanas de la cama, la deidad muerde con fuerza, rompiendo la delicada piel y empujando más profundo, hasta que ha cortado en el músculo, el sabor salado y amargo de la sangre llena el paladar del alfa. Dean es completamente reclamado... Se puede degustar el sabor fuerte. Extra los dientes y ve la picadura de apareamiento, es excelente, prosige a lamer la sangre curando la herida. en pequeños y suaves lametones Castiel levanta la cabeza, volviendo sus ojos a los de su Omega. --Ahora tú eres mío para siempre, mi hermoso Dean--

\--Sí-- dise cansadamente, asiente y le sonrie --Yo soy tuyo Cass-- Entonces Dean afirma la boca de Castiel con un beso tierno, el mayor se mueve cuidadosamente para poder poner a su compañero en una posición más cómoda así esperan tranquilamente hasta que el nudo se deshinche. De Cucharita es la opción más adecuada que haya el mayor, el Alfa se abraza a la espalda del rubio besando la nuca de su amante, Dean ríe por el cosquilleo de los labios del otro, y Cass ama escucharlo reír. Los párpados pesan y Ambos están cansados, castiel toma las azules cobijas y los cubre a ambos con ellas, se apunto de quedarse dormidos entre suaves caricias de las mantas cuando Cass lo besa devuelta y le dice:

\--feliz cumpleaños, Dean-- dice al chasquear los dedos haciendo aparecer un enorme ramos de rosas azules con aquel característico y hermoso aroma, el rubio emana felicidad y abraza aquel hermoso regalo --Te amo, descansa amor mío... mi Dean-- el omega sonríe.

\--Gracias... Cass, son muy hermosas, Te amo, tú también descansa, Cass-- el otro se presiona aún más contra el otro, inhalando el aroma de su pareja que dando ambos completamente dormidos.

Dean es feliz, por el amor de su Alfa, el lo ama y eso es maravilloso y Dean le ama por igual, ama con todas sus fuerzas a Castiel y sonríe entresueños por que por fin toda aquella tormentosa espera valió la pena, para llegar hasta este maravilloso lugar entre los brazos de su deidad.

Todo se logra con un poquito de fé

Fin?.


End file.
